Seville Fortress
This is the 3 star degree of difficulty fortress First Floor 1 = Entrance 2 = Scout with message 3 = Barrels (100 of each resource) 4 = Captain of the transport team (level 1, 30K hit points) 5 = Leather chest 6 = Belerin the Deep Shadow (level 36, 275K hit points) 7 = Sleeping soldier (battle and reward) 8 = Sleeping solder (no battle or reward) 9 = Mario the Orc (level 1, 30K hit points) 10 = Stone tablet with key to next level SW = Stone Wall Second Floor 1 = Entrance 2 = Scout: Wants you to get rid of the patrol at the bottom left (point 5) 3 = Barrels (100 of each resource) 4= Leather chest 5 = Smelly sutured monster: lvl 11 fighter 75K: gives broken bugle 6 = Door keeper: need broken bugle from 5 (is pretty strong) 7 = Iron door: 8 = Footprints: hidden named used for promotion to 2nd lieutenant military quest 9 = one-armed black knight: heavy cavalry 151K 10 = Huge Chains: Key to lvl 4 SW = Stone Wall Third Floor 1 = Entrance 2 = Scout: Opens outer door 3 = Footprints 4= Iron door: opens after killing 5 5 = Fengshaw:arrow devil >opens 4 6 = Iron door: 7 = Iron door: 8 = Iron door: 9 = Berserker: opens 6 and 8 10 = Iron door: opened by 12 11 = Buff mate of Bloodhoof 12 = Bloodhowl: opens 10 13 = Key rack: key to level 4 SW = Stone Wall RP = Resource pile: 100 of each resources LC = Leather chest Fourth Floor 1 = Entrance 2 = Scout: Talks about merman 3 = Naga: Spearman lvl 31 234K 4 = Wula Wala: lost 323 forces withlvl 39 blue hero and Horse archers 5 = Footprints: 6 = Old sightless: it's a bowman 7 = Merman Guard: Guard lvl 31, 351 K Use lancers if possible 8 = Cookie the Cook: 9 = Tide Hunter: lvl 31 berserker, 468 K 10 = Floor key SW = Stone Wall RP = 200 of each resources TC = Leather chest Fifth floor 1 = Entrance 2 = Text message 3 = Scout 4 = Orcish Knight: Horse Archer lvl 36, 343K (named: Little Bill The Flying Hammer) 5 = The Orcish Axe King: Berserker lvl 36, 275K (named: Little Carl The Axe King) 6 = Saurfang, Exploit Quest 7 = Minotaur Priest: Guard lvl 36, 412K (named: Sangourielle The White Ox) 8 = Winged Avenger, Quest, needs 4, 5 and 7, opens 10 9 = Footprints 10 = Gate, opened by 8 11 = Key Rack SW = Stone Wall RP = 200 of each resources TC = Leather chest Sixth floor 1. start (as new drops: heroe badge, silver key, dungeon key) 2. scout 3. wingless leader (harpy,beresker) HP 330000, exp 4350 4. female orcish bandit (key for 4 harpy feather from killing harpy leaders) 5.wind hunter leader (harpy,lancer) HP 412500, exp 4650 6.skyclaw leader (harpy.archer) HP 330000, exp 4350 7.skywalker leader, HP 495000, exp 4950 8. steelwing (daily quest) Rc - resource x300, FP - food prints LC - leather chest Seventh floor SW = Stone Wall RP = 200 of each resources TC = Leather chest